AikoKana 5
by Wes Lumina
Summary: Yugi(Yu-gi-oh) Yoh(Shaman King)Zero(Pilot Candidate)Sean(Street Fighter Alpha: The Anime Movie) Mega Man(Mega Man X) FUN!


This is a story of five people all coming together. No one knows why the  
reason is unknown, but what we do know is that they are the newest super  
hero team that was put together by Bruce Wayne, "The Bat Man" and Card  
captors Sakura, his goddaughter, to defend the earth against the mighty  
evil known as Kirby. The five were carefully chosen; Mega Man. a.k.a. Meg,  
Yugi Mutou, Ray "Zero" Enna, Yoh Asakura and Sean, Street Fighter Ryu's kid  
brother. Bruce saw that all these young boys had special power that came  
from the inside, which made them really strong, and stuff. They were the  
only ones left in a world taken over by Kirbimites (followers of Kirby).  
Now let the story begin on the Eve of their first mission.  
{Zero pitches out of bed panting and sweating}  
Zero – [cold sweat again. why do i keep having these nightmares?]  
{Sean wakes up on the side of him}  
Sean – What's the matter Zero nightmares again.  
Zero – Yes and this time I was the one in the hotdog suit.  
Sean – That is deep man.  
Zero – Yes. Ever since the day my parents were killed by that giant hot dog  
I've been have that dream.  
Sean – Sounds serious  
Meg – Sounds pretty stupid to me.  
{Meg was awake for a while he was just lying in bed}  
Zero – What do you know! Shut up!  
Meg – Hey Zero don't make a fuss like that. It causes all your stuff to  
hang out. You might want it to hang out but hey...  
Zero – NO I DON'T!! THE ONLY REASON I SLEEP IN THE NUDE IS BECAUSE I SWEAT  
SO MUCH!!  
Meg– Whatever...  
{He wasn't even looking at Zero}  
Zero- well at least in have STUFF!  
Meg – I'm a robot, don't need them.  
Sean – You have a good point Meg...  
Meg – Put a cork in it freak!! Don't want to hear your lame sucking up  
right now. Maybe later when I feel like whooping your pale white butt.  
{Meg jumps out of bed and transforms out of his boy form to his robot form}  
Meg – Now come on lets get to work Yoh and Yugi have already done their 100  
laps.  
Z & S – 100 LAPS!!  
{They both fall to the floor. Meg leaves the room}  
Sean- Man! He thinks he can boss us around just cause Bruce made him leader  
of the group! Cold hearted robot! He's just jealous cause he can't have  
dreams like us real boys!  
Zero – You know your right. I bet there is nothing Meg wants more than to  
be a real boy. The only thing left is for him to be a terrible liar and  
made out of wood.  
Sean – Yer and we can call him Picasso.  
Zero – No not Picasso, Sean. It's Pinocchio. Picasso is that nutty green  
flavour of ice cream.  
Sean – Ohhh...  
Zero – But we have other things to worry about now!  
Sean – Like what?  
Zero – Winning Sakura's heart! Come on lets go! She's outside already; I  
can hear her beautiful gait.  
Sean – Wait that doesn't make sense! How could you ...aww never mind!  
Zero and Sean go outside to meet Yugi and Yoh laying face down on the  
floor bare backed in the scorching sun. They were doing some endurance  
exercise while Mega Man was practicing his aim by shooting some of Zero's  
pet hamsters of a wall. Sean decided to start his laps while Zero decides  
he would go talk to Sakura.  
Zero – Hey, Sakura!  
Saku – Hey Zero.  
Zero – ...so...  
Saku – So what Zero?  
Zero – How is the weather where you're at?  
Saku – Zero you're standing right next to me.  
Zero -...um...  
Saku – Zero do I make you nervous?  
Zero – No just, well I'm embarrassed to say it.  
Saku – Why? Just say it.  
Zero – Well Sakura I like you and all but for some reason when I'm around  
you I...AAAAAAHH!  
{SWACK! Mega Man blasted him right in the head with a proton shot form his  
proton gun}  
Meg – Hahahahah! What a loser! Get up Zero and do your laps!  
Saku – Mega Man that wasn't nice, {Meg still chuckling in the background}  
you two are on a team you should treat him better.  
Meg – I was just playing... hahahhah... "Zero protection tampon boy" just can't  
take a little roughing up.  
{Zero got up brushing himself off}  
Saku – Humph! I bet Zero could beat you any day, Mega Man!  
{Mega Man stopped laughing and gave her an annoyed look. Zero looked  
surprised.}  
Meg – Is that so huh? What do you say about that Zero?  
{Zero looked at Sakura. She shook her head}  
Zero - I say lets do it! {Activates his watch} Battle Armor on! EX-  
Reaction!  
Meg – Hmm. You ready? Don't think you having glowing blue hair is going to  
scare me.  
Every one came over to watch the brawl that was about to happen. Yugi,  
Sean and Yoh came over. Mega Man and Zero were circling each other. Zero  
took the first strike. He went for a flash kick to Meg's face. Meg dodged  
quickly and shot him with a proton blast. Meg followed the blast up with a  
right hook then a knee butt to Zero's stomach. Zero was being carried by  
the impact through the air as if he was hovering.  
Saku – [oh zero is losing]  
Yugi – [mega man is really tough. He is really putting a beating on zero]  
Yoh - [wow look at the pretty sky]  
Sean –[zero doesn't stand a chance]  
While Zero was still hovering Mega Man charged for a full proton blast  
and he delivered it right to Zero's chest. The blast sent him plummeting to  
the ground. He slid right in font of Bruce's feet. Zero scrambled to his  
feet. Grunting and moaning, holding his stomach wiping the blood from his  
mouth.  
Zero – Ah Mr. Wayne we were just...  
Bruce – I know what you were doing, and you suck!  
Zero – What!  
Bruce – Good work Mega Man.  
Meg – Well thank you sir I...ARGHHAH!!!  
{Bruce threw on of his electric bat disc at Mega Man}  
Bruce – You see you too Mega Man, have a lot to learn. Always be prepared  
for battle and to expect the unexpected. It's like my grandfather use to  
say, " Egg rolls are best served hot"  
Yugi – Wow. That is deep. What does it mean?  
Bruce – What? What are you talking about?  
Yugi – You said your grandfather said egg rolls are best served hot?  
Bruce – Yes I know that's why I'm going, I left some in the microwave.  
Carrying on guys. Sakura, care to join me?  
Saku – Sure, Godfather.  
Yugi - ...  
Yoh - ...  
Yugi - ...  
Yoh – So...What do you want to do now Yugi? Zero is on the ground  
regurgitating blood; Mega Man is being shocked to death and Sean is  
well...Sean.  
Yugi – We can go up to the bat cave again.  
Yoh – Sure. Lets go dude, that cave is full of so much darkness.  
Yoh and Yugi walked off leaving Sean in the back of the yard with Zero  
and Mega Man by himself.  
Sean - I can't stay here alone. Hey you two wait for me. {Sean ran up to  
catch them}  
Meanwhile Bruce and Sakura were in the kitchen discussing very  
important life threatening matters.  
Bruce – Wow, these egg rolls are good!  
Saku – Yes they are, much better than sheep's bladder.  
Bruce - ...You've eaten sheep's bladder?  
Saku – Ah...no! I meant assuming I was to taste sheep bladder and these egg  
rolls. These egg rolls would definitely taste better. hahah.  
Bruce – hmm...{Bruce gave her a look}  
Emhem...Meanwhile Bruce and Sakura were in the kitchen discussing VERY  
IMPORTANT LIFE THREATENING MATTERS.  
Bruce – Oh right! Sakura that fight between Zero and Mega Man showed us how  
unprepared Mega Man is for the mission I have planned for tonight.  
Saku – But Mega Man won?  
Bruce – That's because Zero isn't well trained and he still sleeps with a  
teddy bear. Teddy Bear drains your source power and ability to fight.  
Saku – Wow, I didn't know that.  
Bruce – Well let's not get into that it's a very emotional topic for me...  
"sniff, sniff"  
Saku – I'm sorry godfather, I didn't know.  
Bruce – Its okay Sakura... "sniff, sniff" its okay...  
Saku – ah...  
Bruce – I'm okay but I hope the boys will be okay tonight.  
Saku – Yes you said that you planned a mission?  
Bruce – Well actually I found out that Kirby is planning to raid our center  
tonight and I won't tell the boys. When it happens it will catch them  
completely by surprise, I want to see how they handle the situation.  
Saku – Do you think they are ready?  
Bruce – Ah well they better be? Any way pass the mayo!  
Teddy Bears, nude sleeping, sheep bladders? Right...I'm going to take a  
bathroom break.  
To Be Cont'- 


End file.
